A "Briefs" Moment In Vegeta's Life
by Karrit
Summary: The Prince of all Saiya-jin's spends his first night with the Briefs. This story takes place after returnign to Earth after the Frieza Saga.


A "Briefs" Moment In Vegeta's Life-A Tale Of Dragon Ball Z  
  
Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and related characters are property of Akira Toriyama.  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place during Vegeta's first night back on earth after Son Goku had the others wish themselves back onto Earth before the planet Namek was destroyed.  
  
Evening had fallen upon the Briefs' family home. Bulma led Vegeta down a long hall until they came to the last door on the right. The Prince of all Saiya-jins grimaced at the sight of the cherry wood walls and the plush carpet beneath his boots. 'How repulsive!' he thought to himself as the woman opened the door to reveal a white bathroom with a black and white checkered floor. The disgusting fragrance of potpourri ticked his nostrils.  
  
"Allright get in there Monkey Boy!" Bulma shouted and pointed to the bathtub.  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "You have got to be kidding me. This place reeks of flowers!"  
  
"Just because you like fight doesn't mean you have to smell like a twenty year-old jockstrap! Now get in there and take a bath before your stench drives me crazy!" Bulma her nose to prove her point about the saiya-jin's sweaty odor. He was also covered with blood and grime from his battle against Frieza.  
  
"Oh very well!" Vegeta growled back and pushed the annoying woman aside as he entered into the disgustingly white environment. It wasn't fair that the Prince of all Saiya-jins had to stay with these humans, but Kakarrot had not yet returned. He would have to put up with his friends until then. Vegeta scrunched his nose as he dabbed some shampoo unto his wet black hair. It carried a combination scent of roses and jasmine. It was almost enough to make him want to vomit.  
  
Bulma returned a half an hour later with a pair of white and blue striped pajamas. His 'Royal Highness won't be pleased, but these are the only pair that will fit,' Bulma thought, 'and if he thinks he's going to sleep with nothing on he has another thing coming!' She opened the door to the bathroom to find Vegeta staring at himself in a fullview mirror, but his towel was sitting ontop of the toilet. Bulma was very surprised, for she had never thought that Vegeta was so muscular. Her eyes followed along the saiya-jin's well-knit frame down to his buttocks. She gasped when he took notice of what she was doing.  
  
"You damn hentai baka onna!" Vegeta lashed as he covered the front of his lower abdoman with the towel. He then turned around and faced Bulma with anger. "What do you think you were doing there? Are you humans too stupid to know how to knock? Now get the hell out of here so I can get dressed!"  
  
Bulma's eyes became like fire. Who did this guy think he was trying to tell her what to do? She threw the pajamas at him and stamped her foot. "Well excuse me, Vegeta!" she lashed, "I didn't expect you to be standing there in the nude! Anyway I brought you some pajamas for tonight." She turned and gagged at the sight of Vegeta's filthy and battle-scarred saiya-jin armour lying on the floor. "Do you ever wash that thing? Probably not, so I'll have to do it myself."  
  
"Will you just take the armour and get the hell out of my face, woman!" Vegata roared, picking up his armour and throwing it at Bulma. He then slammed the bathroom door closed and changed into his pajamas. If someone had done that on his home planet, he would have sentenced them to death, but why couldn't he even as much as scare this blue-haired woman? No matter how much he yelled and screamed at him she was always prepared to return her own rounds of ammunition at him.   
  
Vegeta made his way towards the Briefs' guestroom. He grimaced at the lavender room with frilly draperies with a matching bedspread. "Arch!" the saiya-jin prince snorted, "who does the interior design of this house? If they expect me to stay here they should at least allow me to fix this room up. He picked up a teddy bear from the and punched it in the nose. "Die Kakarrot!" he said as he threw the stuffed toy onto the floor. Then he sat down on the bed. It waved and rippled under his weight. The motion of the mattress puzzled Vegeta.  
  
"It's a water bed, Monkey Boy," Bulma noted as she came in.  
  
"I knew that!" Vegeta replied defensively, "and what do you want now, woman?"  
  
"I came to apologize for intruding on you in the bathroom," Bulma answered, "I should at least respect your privacy."  
  
Vegeta nodded as he gruffly accepted the apology. "If you ever do that again I'll turn your father's laboratory into a crater. Anyway, why did you stare woman? Were you impresed with my saiya-jin build?"  
  
Bulma began to blush. "Yes...er no. No!" She scowled at Vegeta. "You're armour will be ready in the morning, not that you deserve it Monkey Boy!" She snorted and slammed the door behind her.  
  
Vegeta growled with annoyance as he lay his head down against a frilly pillow. He then heard a knock at his door. "What do you want?" he asked angrilly.  
  
Mrs. Briefs entered and said, "I brought you some milk and cookies."  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Do I look like a child, woman?" he asked.  
  
"Now now," Mrs. Briefs replied and embraced him with a tight hug, "It's just been so long since Bulma's had a boyfriend."  
  
Blushing, Vegeta answered, "Do I look like her boyfriend? Woman, I would rather suffer the worst torture then date that baka onna!"  
  
Seeming not to get the idea, the clueless woman picked up the teddy bear from off the floor and tucked it in bed with the saiya-jin prince. "Oh how precious!" she beamed and clapped her hands together. "Now good night you two!"   
  
Once the crazy woman was gone Vegeta picked the ebar and threw it so hard at the wall that it became pinned there. "Damned earth women!" he cursed as he closed his eyes. "What is up with them?" Vegeta sighed and eventually fell asleep and dreamt that he had Kakarrot for a punching bag.   
  
The End   
  



End file.
